Alice y JasperNuestra Historia de Amor
by crissweetgirl
Summary: No los defraudaré, la historia de amor de Jasper y Alice, relatada desde la perspectiva de Alice. Trato de que el carácter de los personajes sean tal y como Stephenie Meyer los creó... es una linda historia, Leanla please.
1. Así soy yo

**El primer y segundo capitulo tienen por propósito involucrarlos en la historia, viendo todo desde la perspectiva de Alice, ella en quien narra éste fanfic, espero que les guste. Por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios.**

**

* * *

**

**Así soy yo**

Es una de esas tardes tan normales, que me hacen extrañar de veras los apuros en los que Bella nos ponía, cuando era humana. ¡Ja! quien diría que seriamos las mejores amigas, bah, ¡quién diría que una humana podría enamorarse loca y perdidamente de un vampiro, sin tener la mínima pizca de miedo! Pues esa, jajaja, esa es mi Bella. Mi mejor amiga. Mmm… ¡qué bien! Es tan en camino, estarán aquí en… tres…dos… uno…

-¡Hola Alice! Hola Rose -Saludó Bella animada y para nada preocupada

-Alice, Rosalie. Dijo cortésmente mi hermano en son de saludo, cuyo semblante era un poquitín tenso.

-Hola. Contestó Rose con cara de total aburrimiento.

-Hola chicos, nada nuevo, Emmett y Jazz siguen de cacería, Carlisle y Esme no vuelven de visitar a Carmen y Eleazar, de hecho… Acaban de decidir quedarse con ellos un par de días más.

Al parecer lo que nos acabó de pasar hace meses, todo ese rollo por el nacimiento de Nessie, nos ha unido más con los amigos y ahora valoramos mucho más a todos los que intervinieron en la batalla, bueno, en la casi batalla, porque gracias al cielo, no llegó a mayores.

-Alice, Renes…-le interrumpí con mi risa, a sabiendas de que querría que le mostrase el paradero de su hija-

-¡Déjalo ya Edward!-añadió Rose-De seguro que tu futuro yerno-perro está con ella ¿no?

Leyendo las facciones en el rostro de mi hermano, estaba segurísima de que estaba intentando hurgar en mi mente. _Mmm, tontorrón, ¡no es nada! De veras déjalo ya, ¡Nessie está con Jake! _Amaba que tuviéramos una conexión tan cercana, jajaja conocía tan bien su mente como él la mía, era muy gracioso ver las expresiones que ponía cuando le ocultaba mis pensamientos. Como aquella vez, en la que Bella descubrió que las muertes en Seattle tenían que ver con el intruso que hurgó en su habitación, jajaja ¡estaba tan tenso! ¡Ja! Y la vez que se moría de curiosidad por saber cómo era al vestido de novia de Bella, solo para hacerla cambiar de opinión y molestarme. Le mostré la lengua y me giré a ver la tv.

-Alice, vamos, ¿qué le acabas de decir? Sabes que no leo la mente como él.-Dijo Bella en tono burlón.

-En síntesis que deje de ser un padre tan sobreprotector.-Le contestó Edward acariciándole el rostro.

-Ah, de nuevo con eso Edward. Por lo menos Jacob la hace de excelente niñera.-Bromeó Bella.

-Se ve que Jacob la ama mucho -Le dediqué una amplia sonrisa- Apuesto que ninguna niñita en éste mundo tiene una niñera con tal porte y musculatura.

-Pues en eso, debo darles la razón.- admitió Edward- El amor de Jacob, hacia mi hija, es algo inexplicable, es más fuerte que….que todo, no era una exageración cuando Jacob te explicaba sobre esto de la imprimación, Bella. De veras es como si su vida girara en torno a ala de nuestra hija.

-Pues créeme sé a lo que se refiere.-Añadió Bella y después besó a Edward

- Además- Añadió mi hermano- El es muy digno de mi hija

-¡JA! Sí, claro- Dijo Rose en tono sarcástico- Es toooodo un noble caballero.

Aclaré mi garganta, no quería que Edward le dé por morder a Rosalie, a él sí que le molestan sus sarcasmos. Y pese a los "celos paternales" que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza, pues Nessie era una niña todavía, sé que a mi hermano, le simpatiza mucho Jacob, bueno, es más, le tiene un aprecio, casi fraternal.

-Bien.-Me puse en pie- Iré a hacer lo que Esme me encargó, acomodar sus nuevas plantas en jardín, sola, solita.-Solté un puchero- Con permiso. –Bella me dedicó una mirada acusante, se desprendió cariñosamente de los brazos de mi hermano, para venir a ayudarme, tal y como pensé.


	2. ¡Tiempo con mi mehor amiga!

**¡Tiempo con mi mejor amiga!**

Edward soltó un gruñido, porque sabía que quería proponerle a Bella ir de compras, sabía lo mucho que a Bella le molestaba, pero también Edward sabía que siempre me salía con la mía, era algo divertido. Tal y como esperé, Bella vino a ayudarme, mientras Edward se quedó viendo la tv junto a Rose. Comenzaron a jugar tira y afloja con el control remoto. ¡A veces parecían criaturas de seis años! Es de lo más molesto, pero al parecer, han conseguido llevarse mejor.

-Y Bien Alice, ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente? Tengo ya demasiada ropa, que incluso aún no he usado–Me dijo con cara de pocos amigos, pues sabía que le iba a proponer ir de compras.

-Ah, Bella, no seas… – No hizo falta que lo vea venir, él sabe perfectamente que a mí, nunca podrá tomarme por sorpresa por tres razones. La primera… Vi el momento en el que entraba por esa puerta, ubicándose detrás de mí, con intenciones de tomarme por la cintura y levantarme completamente hasta que mis pies queden flotando separados del suelo para besarme. Segundo, reconocí perfectamente su olor, y, tercero… Las mariposas en el estomago al sentir que se aproxima. Tal y como en el primer día en el que lo vi. El plan le salió mal, giré antes de que él pudiera ponerme un solo dedito encima y salté hasta aferrarme de su cuello para poder besarle.

-Debí suponerlo- me dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Deberías darte por vencido, ¡de veras!-le devolví la sonrisa con más ganas.-Jamás, jamás me podrás sorprender.-Le besé en la barbilla.

-Bueno, tal vez nunca veré tus cejas enarcadas, o tu boca abierta en forma de una O, pero me basta y me sobra con sentir lo que tú sientes cuando me miras.- Me miro con ojos de suficiencia y ternura a la vez.

-Hola Bella- saludó a mi amiga mientras me balanceaba como una muñequita de trapo.

-Hola Jasper-Respondió Bella a su saludo, riendo con él.

-¿No me digas que éste monstruito te ha dejado todo el trabajo?-le dijo mientras me miraba como un maestro regañón a un preescolar, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisita traviesa.

-Pues no hasta que llegaste, tu monstruito quería proponerme…

-Ir de compras- Dijeron ambos al unísono, ¡estallaron en risa!

-Sí, sí, sí-Canturrié- ¡ah! Si no quieres ir tú, llevo a Renesmee, y no hay ningún problema.- Le dije a Bella soltándome de los brazos de Jasper, cruzando mis brazos.

-Bien, Alice, por qué no dejas descansar a Bella de tu obsesión de "día de compras" estoy más que seguro que aún tiene ropa y zapatos por estrenar.- Bella asintió emocionada. Les dedique un mohín. Tengo que admitir que me hace feliz que Bella haya dejado de vestir esas horrorosas camisas de franela y vaqueros. Mmm bueno alternaba también usando jerséis…y vaqueros.

-Bien-solté entre dientes. Bella sacó los ojos como platos y Jasper me agradeció asintiendo. Él entró a la casa y Bella soltó una risita. Le miré con cara de pocos amigos

-¡Así que eso es todo! ¡Cómo no se me ocurrió antes! ¡Me hubiese ahorrado tantas triquiñuelas tuyas, solo con pedirle a Jasper que te persuadiera de no hacerlo! Las saliditas de compras, mis cumpleaños, la fiesta de graduación, la mega boda... -Mi amiga y hermana estalló en risa.

-¡He! No te puedes valer de Jaz para salirte con la tuya Bella, además solo accedí porque cambié de opinión, haré planes con Jasper. Tal vez y nos tomamos unas vacaciones en Canadá, cerca, por si nos necesitan.- Podía leer en los ojos de Bella cierta inquietud, ¡ah sí! Olvidé que alguna vez me lo iba a preguntar.- Bien pregunta.- Le dije sonriéndole.

-Es solo que jamás me detuve a preguntarte ¿Por qué Jasper y tu nunca hicieron una boda? Ya sabes, o algo por el estilo. Rose y Emmett han tenido sus bodas, tú me manipulaste hasta conseguir ser la encargada de planear la mía, ¿es que nunca lo has pensado? -Me preguntó enarcando una ceja, mientras limpiaba sus manos y se sentaba sobre la última grada del porche trasero.

* * *

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.... la historia en sí comienza en el proximo capítulo


	3. ¡Al fin!

**¡Al fin!**

Le sonreí y me senté con ella para contestar su pregunta, no entendía a que se debía, pero ya la vi venir antes. –Bien, pues en el caso de Rosalie ella siempre soñó con una de esas bodas de princesa de cuento, era algo que siempre soñó. En cuanto a ti, quise planear tu boda porque vi tu rostro y el de Edward en el altar… Tan felices, tal vez no te diste cuenta de lo feliz que te sentías porque lo único que veías y el único en el que pensabas era él. Y nunca hubiese permitido que mi mejor amiga se case en ¡Las vegas! Solo de recordar esa imagen, se me revuelve el estomago.- Reímos y se acomodó el cabello detrás de las orejas.- Gracias Alice- me dijo reclinando su cabeza en mi hombro.- ¡Te lo dije! Sabía que me agradecerías- Añadí.

-En mi caso, es algo diferente. Sabes bien que no recuerdo nada de mi vida humana, lo único que vino a mi mente al despertar de ese horroroso dolor que causa la conversión, fue… Su rostro. Ese rostro se convirtió en lo más importante en ese momento, sabía que él me necesitaba, así como yo también comencé a sentir necesidad de él.

Bella escuchaba con atención. Sabía que a ella no le importaban tanto los detalles de las cosas. Pero mientras le relataba mi historia, yo podía ver cáda imagen en mi mente, recordaba el silencio, ese silencio cuando desperté, y descubrí que me hallaba sola, y sentía un ardor incontrolable en la garganta. No entendía en que me había convertido al tiempo en el que pude ver a Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie y Emmett. Ese momento comprendí mi nueva naturaleza y sentí que debía estar con ello, pero, no sin antes ir en busca de mi amor. Del amor verdadero, con el que pasaría toda la eternidad. En ese momento sólo sentía ansias, ansias de encontrarle, de saber que pronto estaría con él, y que sería mi complemento. Bueno, no mi complemento, mi TODO, porque yo estaba completamente vacía, yo no conocía en sí, lo que era vivir, ni lo que era amar a alguien de verdad.

Bella asentía mientras me escuchaba, mientras le relataba mi historia, claro, sin lujo de detalles, y además, trato de que Edward no lea mis pensamientos, no tiene por qué enterarse de todo.

Aún no dominaba del todo bien mi don. Por eso me desesperaba al no poder saber dónde se encontraba. Había veces en que lo veía más claro, y otras en que su imagen se distorsionaba en mi mente. Debí suponer que estaba muy confundido, y que en esos momentos estaba luchando con su mente a cerca de decisiones que debía tomar. Sentía la necesidad de que esté conmigo, de protegerlo, de darle todo lo que tal vez nunca tuvo y llenar su corazón.

Siempre que lo veía tenía una mirada contrariada, y una sonrisa sin vida. Quería que eso cambiara y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, pude verle mejor. Me resultaba fascinante poder leer su rostro y saber que sentía. ¡Y hasta que por fin! ¡Tomó la decisión que yo tanto esperaba! Vi cómo se despedía de sus amigos Peter y Charlotte, aún con un rostro contrariado.

* * *

**please no olviden dejar sus reviews y esperen al proximo capítulo... ¡gracias!**


	4. Todo tiene sentido

**Todo tiene sentido**

Vagaba sin sentido, al no tener un rumbo fijo donde ir, se me dificultaba verle. Tenía demasiado en su cabeza. Pero yo, sabía a dónde iríamos, sabía que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, y eso era mi incentivo más grande, pues también estaba ansiosa por conocer a la que iba a ser mi nueva familia. Aún no los conocía del todo bien, pero ya les quería.

Llegó el día en el que tuve la visión más maravillosa. Si mi corazón hubiese latido, ¡de seguro me daba una taquicardia! Estaba en Filadelfia, en una pequeña cafetería. El tiempo parecía ya no importarme, porque finalmente, luego de tanta espera, llego. No pude contener mi sonrisa, era como si ya le conociera de hace tiempo, él me miró, y yo contuve las ganas de reír, pues giró su nuca, para percatarse de si no había otra persona detrás de él a la cual yo le haya dedicado esa pizpireta sonrisa que era sólo para él. Juraba que tenía cara de espanto cuando me vio, él ni se lo había esperado. Lo más sorprendente es que mientras leía sus facciones parecía muy sorprendido, como que nunca antes se había hallado en una situación así.

Como no reaccionaba, ¡yo tomé la posta! ¡Bah! No le estuve esperando todo este tiempo solo para mirarlo y que él me pusiera cara de confundido. Así que me levanté lo más rápido que pude sin levantar sospechas entre los humanos y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba él. Se quedó quieto, sorprendido ante mi proximidad, tuve que contener unas carcajadas.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo -le reproché.

Él agachó la cabeza.

-Lo siento, señorita -me contestó, tango que admitir, que con un sexy acento del sur.

¿"Lo siento, señorita"? Encantador. Tuve que sonreírle a eso. Ya no se le veía tan tenso por lo que le tendí una mano para que me siguiera. Mirándome con sus ojos profundos.

-Usted… ¿me ha estado esperando?- me dijo con timidez, yo le sonreí mientras entrelacé sus dedos con los míos, y caminábamos bajo la lluvia mientras la gente miraba preguntándose por qué no llevábamos un paraguas.

- Deja de tratarme de usted, como su fuese tu abuelita, soy Alice.- Sabía que estaba muy confundido, lo cual resultaba de lo más gracioso. Me miró conteniendo una sonrisa. Se paró firme y me dijo. -Si me deja presentarme, soy…

-Jasper Whitlock, nacido en Texas, ex mayor del Ejército de los Estados Confederados, actual vampiro, futuro…

-Disculpe que la interrumpa señorita.- Puse los ojos en blanco.- Oh… Disculpa, Alice.- Rectificó al ver mi reacción, entonces le sonreí. – ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? Estoy más que seguro de no haber visto antes tu rostro en algún lugar.

-Pues yo sí.- le dije muy segura.

Continuamos caminando, él dejaba que yo le guie, al parecer, él se sentía seguro conmigo. Y yo me sentía de lo más cómoda con él, como si le conociera de años. Todo me resultaba tan cómodo, abrazarle, tomar sus manos, jugar con sus dedos, repasar las marcas de mordidas que tenían sus manos como resultado de muchas batallas. Y eso a veces le ponía incomodo. Pero después se dejo llevar. Y él también comenzó a sentirse igual de cómodo conmigo. Podíamos caminar por horas, y lo hacíamos a paso de humano, despacio, sin ninguna prisa. Teníamos toda una eternidad por vivir juntos. Le conté sobre mi don, ¡ja! Y lo puse a prueba con cosas insignificantes, como el clima, para que me creyera. Pese a que él creía cada palabra que le decía. Su semblante cambió, era como si ya no le importara nada, como si por fin su sentido tan analítico cedió ante mí. Así fue mucho más sencillo cuando le conté sobre la familia Cullen.

Al principio luchó con el hecho de que la sangre animal, podría de alguna manera saciar la sed, hasta que ambos lo intentamos en esa noche. Fue todo un éxito. Y nos divertimos muchísimo. Al final, terminamos tumbados sobre la hierba riendo. Me comentó sobre su don. Y describió todas las emociones que yo emanaba cuando lo vi. De seguro que me hubiese puesto roja, pero en lugar de eso, sentí que una corriente eléctrica me inundaba de pies a cabeza. Era algo tan agradable. Era un hecho que él notaria lo que estaba sintiendo ese momento. Así que se acercó a mí, mientras sonreía, su sonrisa me hizo ampliar aún más la sonrisa que tenía antes en mi rostro. Me tomó la mano y comenzó a medirla con la suya. Ambos estallamos en carcajadas. Y por fin, no necesité palabras para decirle lo que necesitaba, porque él lo sabía perfectamente, lo podía sentir… Y el momento que visioné, ese momento mágico por el cual no podía esperar más… se dio. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, y me besó apretándome fuerte, casi con desesperación, como para nunca perderme, como si yo me hubiese convertido en su esperanza, en su fuerza, en su vida. En todo ese tiempo no se necesitaron las palabras para saber lo que el uno quería del otro, no se necesitaban las palabras para describir el deseo del uno por el otro. Besé, cada marca de su cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies, memorizando su anatomía, mientras él memorizaba la mía. No necesitábamos nada más que él… Yo… Y el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

* * *

**no se pierdan el ultimo capitulo =)**


	5. No te arrepentirás Lo prometo

** Hola, no es el final aún =)**

**

* * *

**

**No te arrepentirás… Lo prometo.**

Ahora todo era diferente, pues estábamos más unidos que nunca. Y sabía que él sentía lo mismo que yo. Me resultaba fascinante el poder verle, por fin junto a mí. Cuando él me tomaba entre sus brazos, sentía que la espera había merecido la pena. Sabía que nada nos separaría, que aunque el mundo se cayese en pedazos, lo que sentíamos permanecería.

-De veras que me siento como nuevo, como si hubiese vuelto a nacer. –Me dijo mientras me levantaba en brazos para besarme.

-Lo sé.- reí.- Esa es la ventaja de poder ver el futuro, además, yo siento que por fin tengo la oportunidad de vivir. – Me miró confuso.

-Bien, tú conoces todo por lo que he pasado, pero tu…

-No recuerdo nada.-Le interrumpí, con rostro pensativo.- Pero ahora ya nada importa… Tú eres mi presente, y tú eres mi futuro.- Le dije mientras despeinaba su sedoso cabello rubio.

Me zafé de sus brazos para sentarme en la hierba. ¡Estaba tan emocionada! Hubiese deseado que lo que estaba a punto de decirme, me hubiese tomado por sorpresa. Pero, no. Lo vi antes, pero eso, no me impidió soltar una risita nerviosa. Me miró, y también comenzó a reír conmigo.

-Ya lo viste ¿verdad?- Me preguntó, dedicándome una sonrisa encantadora. Comenzó a mordisquear las yemas de mis dedos. Yo solo podía reír.

-¿Es que también eres adivino?- le pregunté en forma graciosa situándome en su regazo, abrazando su cuello.

- Bueno, pues entonces, ya lo sabes… Digo, no tengo por qué decírtelo y parecerte cursi.

Le puse mala cara y crucé mis brazos sobre el pecho, como una niña a la que acababan de negarle algo que quería. ¡Ese momento me puse casi histérica!

-Bien, no me importaría que te mostrases "cursi" conmigo… No soy uno de esos vampiros a los que entrenabas y dabas ór…

- ¡TE AMO! Esto que siento por ti es lo más sensacional que he sentido en mi existencia. Y ahora que sé lo que es amar… Y lo que es ser amado, nada más importa, Alice.

Le miré fijamente a los ojos, hablaba en serio, casi con desesperación. Juntos estábamos comenzando a vivir el sentimiento más hermoso, sublime y noble del universo. Finalmente lo encontramos. ¿Cómo es que dos personas que nunca conocieron lo que es el amor, comenzar a amarse? Es que la lógica, no funciona cuando de emociones se trata. Es como si tu mente hiciera cortocircuito, ¡y qué importa! Para amar no necesitas de tu mente… Solo necesitas un corazón. Aunque éste haya dejado de latir hace tiempo.

Acaricié su rostro, iluminado por el sol dejando ver el hermoso destello de nuestra piel. Él cerro lentamente sus ojos, disfrutando el rose de mis manos que bajaban cariñosamente desde su frente, sus mejillas, hasta tocar sus labios. Lo que me recordó el delicioso sabor de éstos.

-Siempre supe que era para ti.-Le dije mientras besaba lentamente sus labios, bajando por barbilla, hasta llegar a su cuello. –Te amo.- Añadí, reclinando mi cabeza en su pecho. Él rió entre dientes.

- Y ahora ¿Qué nos deparan tus visiones?- Preguntó. Mientras sus largos dedos pasaban por mi cabello peinándolo.- Quisiera me comentes con más detalle sobre la familia que viste.

-Ah, sí, ¡son increíbles!-Le dije sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Ya me has dicho eso antes, es solo que has sido muy subjetiva, y quisiera conocer más de ellos.

-Bien, en total son cinco, Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett y Car…

-¿cinco?- me interrumpió- ¿Cómo es que son tantos? ¿Cómo es que conviven?- Me preguntó atónito.

-Sí Jazz son cinco y se llevan muy bien. Es porque su relación no se basa en ser compañeros de caza, sino, en un afecto fraternal. Y el hecho de que no se alimentan de sangre humana, les hace un tanto más… mmm… civilizados.

- SÍ, puede ser.- respondió todavía incrédulo. –Aunque, se me hace difícil entender, pero… Cuéntame más.- Me sonrió.

-Pues quien empezó a formar el aquelarre se las da del padre del resto, se llama Carlisle, él convirtió al resto en vampiro...

-¡PERO CÓMO! ¡Quien se cree que es! Con que fin hizo esa atro…- Puse los ojos en blanco y presione mis labios sobre los suyos.

-Calla.- reí y logré que se calme para que escuche.- Él es una persona muy compasiva, los convirtió porque todos estaban a punto de morir, eso es lo que sé, pero no he podido ver el por qué de cada caso. Pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que Carlisle es un vampiro muy compasivo y muy paternal. No cabe duda de que él nos recibirá con mucho gusto, y su pareja, Esme, con todo el cariño.

-Y, ¿qué hay de los demás? ¿Nos recibirán del mismo modo?- Me miró con mucha inseguridad.

Eso me remordió el corazón. Jazz se sentía inseguro. Sé que después de todo por cuanto pasó tiene derecho a sentirse así. Yo, daría todo cuanto tuviese por borrar esas cicatrices de su corazón. En ese momento sentía que él necesitaba de mi cuidado y de mi protección, para que nunca nadie le hiriera. Entonces, me inundó un sentimiento de inseguridad…

-Alice.- Me dijo, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, seguido a eso, sentí… Tanta tranquilidad, estaba segura que usaba su don para tranquilizarme.

-Jazz, sabes bien que mis visiones pueden cambiar… Para que la visión se cumpla, o no, hace falta tomar una decisión.- Le dije con tono triste. Él, levantó mi rostro para que se encontrara con el suyo y me susurró al oído:

- Yo voy a donde tú vayas… tú eres mi destino.- Me dedicó una gran sonrisa, con su dientes relucientes.

No evité la emoción y salté a su cuello con toda la fuerza. Caímos en la hierba y nos besamos, riendo.

* * *

Hola... please no olviden dejar sus reviews y por favor, si les gusta recomienden mi historia...GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO


	6. Inesperado ¿Cierto?

**Inesperado… ¿Cierto?**

Me tomó de la mano para levantarme. Comenzamos a caminar, él confiaba totalmente en mí, lo podía notar en sus ojos, que me miraban casi con devoción. Yo sabía exactamente a donde ir. Todo me resultaba mucho más claro para entonces. Ahora sólo podía enfocarme en la ruta que debíamos seguir hasta llegar a Forks. Él notó lo concentrada que estaba, me miraba y se reía entre dientes.

-¡ya! Que tienes, ¿qué te causa tanta gracia?- él seguía riendo.

-Tú.- soltó una carcajada.- Es que tu cara de "concentración"… Es única, frunces el ceño y luego tensas tus labios y los pones de lado, me resulta encantador.

-Ah con que así es el asunto… ¡pues TÚ deberías ver tu cara de confusión! Te tensas, juraría que te pones en posición firme como cuando algún superior te da una orden, frunces el ceño y giras tu cabeza lentamente de lado derecho. Lo gracioso es, que cuando te sientes confundido, es como si te diera un ¡retorcijón en el estómago!

A continuación hizo ese gesto de confundido, para hacerme reír, y lo consiguió.

-Jazz, deja de desconcentrarme, y mejor si nos apuramos para llegar por la noche.-le dije con dulzura. Él asintió, me tomó la mano y comenzamos a correr.

-¡No!- grite espantada

-Alice, que sucede, ¡qué has visto!- Me sacudió los hombros.

-Jazz ¡míranos!- Comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con la vista, luego el mío y sonrió.

- Mmm… ¿qué? – Se encogió de hombros

-¡No voy a presentarme vestida de ésta manera delante de nuestra nueva familia!

Gracias al cielo hicimos una parada de "compras de emergencia"

-Bien… ¿ahora es tamos listos?

- Si Jazz… Ahora sí.- Di una vuelta para que me observara con mi nuevo atuendo y sonrió con ganas

Comenzamos a correr más rápido. Yo estaba totalmente gustosa de que podamos reunirnos al fin con nuestra familia. Ya los podía sentir míos, pero, ese no era el caso de Jasper. Todavía denotaba cierta pizca inseguridad y lo puedo entender. Para mí es mucho más fácil porque sé que nos darán una gran acogida a ambos. Quisiera contarle todo lo que he visto sobre nuestra llegada y recibimiento hasta ahora, para que se sienta más tranquilo. ¡Bah! A quien engaño, él tiene que ver para creer. Así que solo me dediqué a reconfortar le con la mirada. Seguimos corriendo, casi volando y finalmente llegamos a Forks. Sentimos la llovizna fresca sobre nuestra piel, nos agradó mucho. Era un buen ambiente y un buen clima. Además, olía delicioso. Todos esos árboles, sus cortezas, los helechos. Jasper estaba muy a gusto también, aunque un poco nervioso.

-¡Estamos aquí!- Canturrié mientras le abrazaba por la cintura.

-Si… ¿pero ahora qué? – preguntó mientras me levantaba en brazos mientras yo enroscaba mis piernas en su cintura.

-Solo escucha.- Le susurré. Me situé sobre su espalda enroscando mis extremidades en su cuerpo y él sostenía mis piernas con fuerza. Nos quedamos atentos escuchando.

-Estamos más que cerca Jazz. –Le dije mientras salté de su espalda y di brincos de alegría. Tomé su mano y entramos por el sendero espeso que escondía una gran casa blanca. Al parecer, nos escucharon aproximarnos. Les dediqué una amplia sonrisa y saludé con la mano, como si fuese una vieja amiga que los visitaba cáda semana. Jasper todavía tenía el rostro un poco tenso. En la ventana estaban tres de los miembros de nuestra familia. Carlisle, que miraba intrigado, con mucha curiosidad. Esme, tan querida esbozó una sonrisa, pero con mirada de confusión. Y Rose, con el ceño fruncido, dirigió su mirada hacia Carlisle, seguida de Esme.

Llegamos hasta la entrada, muy elegante por cierto. Carlisle abrió la puerta.

-¡Hola Carlisle!- Le dije, seguido de un abrazo, sabía que no le molestaría, además, moría de ganas por conocerlos.

-Eh… ¿La conozco?

-Soy Alice y él es mi compañero, Jasper.- Miré a Jazz, éste extendió su mano hacia Carlisle. Saludaron.

-De hecho, no nos conoce, nunca nos hemos visto antes. Pero, Alice… bueno, Alice de alguna manera sí. –Le contestó Jasper quien de un momento a otro pareció sentirse muy a gusto conociendo a Carlisle. Me imagino que sabe, lo que Carlisle siente este preciso momento. Qué bueno que su don le ayude a calmar su propia tensión .

-Por favor, que falta de hospitalidad la mía… Pasen.

-Gracias.- Dijimos Jazz y yo al unísono.

Saludé a Rose con un beso en la mejilla y fui directamente a ver a Esme, le tomé de las manos, me miró confusa y luego miró a Carlisle, en busca de una respuesta.

-¡Esme has hecho un trabajo maravilloso son ésta casa! Me encanta, todo es de muy buen gusto. Tu sí que sabes cómo decorar, apropósito, ¿qué tal vas remodelando la casa de la Isla? Si quieres te puedo dar una mano, es muy grande y preciosísima podemos usar tonos…

-Alice.- Me interrumpió Jasper con cara de incomodidad. Eso me hizo poner atención a los rostros de cáda uno. Carlisle abría los ojos como platos, Rosalie me miraba con desaprobación y Esme, tenía la boca abierta.

-Será mejor que nos presentemos.- Dijo Jasper, con vergüenza ajena.

-Lo siento, se los puedo explicar todo. Le dije a mi familia.

-Tomen asiento por favor.- Dijo Carlisle cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi... esperen a leer cuál es la reaccion de los otros miembros de la familia Cullen y please un favor especial.... ayundenme a que otras personas chequeen mi fic =)**

**xoxo**


	7. La bienvenida

**La bienvenida**

Todos tomamos asiento en la hermosa sala de estar, Jasper estaba a mi lado, tomándome de la mano. Carlisle, Esme y Rose, se sentaron en el sofá mas grande, y nos miraban. Nadie podía quitarme la sonrisa del rostro, simplemente estaba maravillada con cáda uno de ellos, incluso sin que ellos se sintieran tan cómodos con nuestra presencia. Pero ¡cómo diablos comportarme seria en un momento así! Simplemente no podía. No podía contener todo lo que sentía en ese momento. De repente, sentí mucha quietud, era como si me hubiesen inyectado un calmante, como si toda la efusividad comenzaba a menguar, no podía permitirlo.

-¡Jazz!- Le dije mientras le propinaba un codazo. Él entornó los ojos. Rosalie miraba con rostro impaciente, si no empezaba a narrarles la historia iba a comportarse descortés.

-Bien. –Empecé- Carlisle, yo tengo un don. Puedo ver el futuro.- Los ojos de Carlisle, pasaron de confusión a fascinación en menos de un segundo. – Yo pude verlos… a todos ustedes, incluso a Edward y Emmett, quienes en éste momento están de caza y han decidido ir al oeste para cazar osos y hasta ahora… -Jazz me miró.- Pero bueno, ese no es el punto.- Continué.

Carlisle miraba asombrado a medida en la que iba relatando mi historia, hacía muchas preguntas. Unas eran de mi pasado, así que no supe que contestarle. Continuaba comentándoles cómo funcionaba mi don, a medida en la que iba relatando, el rostro de Rosalie era menos y menos reacia. Esme sonreía con gusto tomando la mano de Carlisle. Llegó el turno de Jasper para que narre su historia. Tomó confianza cuando Carlisle elogiaba la decisión que tomó al separarse de María y buscar otro tipo de vida. Yo toqué el tema de que Jazz también tiene un don. Carlisle asentía mientras Jasper le contaba sobre su don. No podíamos estar en un mejor lugar que la casa del doctor Cullen. Les conté detalladamente mis visiones al verlos cazar y les dije que decidimos tomar ese estilo de caza y que incluso, la lo habíamos intentado con éxito. Le expliqué que queríamos ese mismo estilo de vida, dejar de ser monstruos, ser más humanos y quería nos que Carlisle nos instruya. Continuaron las preguntas, incluso Rose comenzó a preguntar a cerca de cómo Jazz y yo nos conocimos. Fue un tiempo muy agradable.

-Sería un honor para nosotros el que sean parte de nuestra familia.- Dijo Carlisle levantándose del sofá para dar un golpecito sobre el hombro de Jasper. Quien lo miró anonadado y desvió su mirada para mirarme, confundido, esperando una respuesta.

- Más que un honor. – Añadió Esme, levantándose para darme el abrazo que yo tanto estaba esperando. Sentí abrazar a mi madre por primerísima vez. Estoy más que segura que Jasper sintió lo mismo cuando lo abrazó a él. Esme era tan maternal y amorosa.

- Pues… eh, bienvenidos… creo. –Dijo Rose sorprendida por la decisión de Carlisle. No le di tiempo de que diga más y la abracé, ella respondió a mi abrazo, segundos después… pero lo hizo.

-Por favor, síganme, les mostraré su habitación

-No es necesario Esme.- le dije.- Se perfectamente cuál es.

-Alice, tómalo más despacio están siendo muy amables al dejarnos… vivir aquí.- La cara de Jasper se tornó incrédula al pronunciar las últimas dos palabras.

- No, Jasper por favor, adelante.- le dijo Carlisle con una enorme sonrisa.

Tomé a Jazz de la mano, subimos las escaleras y todo era tal y como lo había visto seguimos por el pasillo y Rose abrió una puerta. Pero yo seguí caminando con Jasper, quien me hizo detenerme. Vi a Rosalie parada frente a la puerta que abrió con las manos en la cintura.

-Alice… Jasper, su habitación es ésta.- Dijo seria.

-Eh, no, Rose es la del fondo. -Jasper me miro más confundido que de costumbre.

- De hecho, esa es la habitación de Edward, Alice.- Dijo Rose sonriendo no contenta.

-Confía en mí Rose.- Le supliqué. -Estoy más que segura, si sabes a lo que me refiero, de que no le molestará. Además es la que mejor vista tiene.- Le dediqué un puchero, que se convirtió en sonrisa.

-Bien, pero es bajo tu responsabilidad.- Sonrió y estando apunto de bajar las escaleras le detuve.

-¿Rose?-Giró su cabeza para verme.- Dime, Alice.- Dijo en tono serio.

-Para esa fecha no tendrán listo tu vestido, pero intenta presionar a la modista para que lo tengas a tiempo. Escogiste una combinación de telas increíble.- Le sonreí y después ella me dedicó una sonrisa genuina, lo pensó por un momento sonriendo. –Lo haré.- prometió.

A continuación subió Esme para ayudarnos a instalarnos. Bajé todas las cosas de mi hermano a la cochera, después de decorar la habitación junto a Esme, bajé para ver a Jasper, quien estaba de lo más cómodo manteniendo una conversación con Carlisle.

-Jazz, te parece si vamos a pasear.- Le dije sonriendo pizpireta, como a él le gusta.

Miró a Carlisle, por si él no tenía más preguntas por hacerle.- Creo que es una excelente idea.- Dijo Carlisle sonriendo.- Es tiempo de que conozcan los alrededores, y los sitios en los cuales pueden ir a cazar.

Sonreí y tomé a mi Jazz de la mano.

Mientras nos alejábamos más de nuestro nuevo hogar, Jasper se detuvo, me senté en un tronco, él se sentó en la hierba y su cabeza descansaba sobre mis muslos, yo peinaba su cabello con mis dedos. Sabía qué estaba por decir, así que me adelanté.

-Jazz, debes aprender a que no todo es desconfianza, y que no todos van a apreciarte por el don que tienes. Tú fuiste capaz de sentir cáda una de sus emociones.

-Alice, yo, tengo motivos por los cuales desconfiar, que tal si…

-Amor,- bajé del tronco y puse mis piernas a ambos lados de su cadera para verle de frente.

-Ellos no van a hacernos daño, ¡están fascinados! Amor, hicimos la mejor elección al recurrir a ellos. Será difícil el cambio de dieta y todo eso, pero Jazz, es algo que tú también estabas buscando. Un cambio.

-Sabes que la razón de que esté aquí es por ti. Eres mi única razón Alice… Eres mi ángel.- Me apretó con fuerza hacia él, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.- Pero y si alguna vez… Fallo y no resisto a vivir como ellos. Yo, yo no podría. Simplemente no podría vivir sin ti y no soportaría que te quedes con ellos y me dejes.

-Amor, no por favor, no digas eso Jazz.- Tomé sus mejillas entre mis manos y le besé con la más loca pasión, tratando de que así, él tenga la seguridad de que sería incapaz de dejarlo.-Eres mi todo, eres mi destino… Eres mi razón de ser Jazz. Vamos a resistir, lo haremos juntos.

-Alice, podrías decirme si… si, voy a poder soportarlo. – Me miraba desesperado.

-Lo harás. –Le Prometí.- Lo haremos.- Rectifiqué.

Nos besamos, él comenzó a recorrer mi cintura con sus manos, he iba bajando lentamente. Me reí, tuve que detenerle, porque era hora de encontrarnos con nuestros nuevos hermanitos.

-Mayor Whitlook.- Le dije con voz traviesa, eso le enloqueció. Reí mientras trataba de apartarme de su cuerpo.- No querrá que nuestros nuevos hermanos nos pillen en un momento tan íntimo.- Añadí riendo.

Gruñó, cerró los ojos, tomó aire lentamente y lo expulsó por la boca.

-Eso nunca hace a un hombre, peor a un vampiro, cuyas emociones son más intensas aún.

Abrió los ojos despacio, le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Juro que nunca más lo haré señor! – le dije tratando débilmente imitar a un militar.

Sonrió y me tomó de la mano para seguir.

* * *

**Gracias por seguir leyendo, voy a tratar de actualizar lo más rápido, esque estoy con muchas cosas ya que el lunes entro a la universidad... Les prometo actualizar pronto ah... y pronto voy a escribir una de Emmett y Rose =)**

**Recominden el fic please =) **


	8. El grandulón y el sabelotodo

**El grandulón y el sabelotodo **

-¿Puedes olerlo?-Preguntó una voz aterciopelada, que por supuesto, yo, reconocí al instante. Era Edward.

-Pues sí, ¡qué esperas, lee sus mentes! ¡Es que quieren pelea!- Dijo Emmett tronando sus dedos entusiasmado.

-No, quieren…

-¡Hola! Edward, Emmett.- Saludé eufórica, sino hubiese sido porque estaba sobre la espalda de Jasper, ¡me hubiese lanzado a abrazarlos! Bueno, tal vez los hubiese asustado peor que ahora. Sus caras eran graciosísimas, Emmett nos miraba sorprendido, agachó la cabeza para mirarme y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Luego miró a Jasper, ladeó su cabeza para la derecha, arrugando la nariz. Mientras Edward alzaba una ceja, su mirara iba de Jasper a mí y viceversa. Edward interrumpió el silencio incomodo. Él sabía lo que yo estaba pensando y sabía que yo conocía acerca de su don.

-¡Pero cómo! eh… podías por favor ir más despacio.- Me dijo sorprendido. Rompí en carcajadas.

-Lo siento, es que realmente estoy tan contenta.- No aguanté más y me lancé a abrazarlos.

- Jasper Whitlook, gusto de conocerlos.- Estrecharon manos inseguros de lo que hacían.

-¿Y tú eres?- me preguntó Emmett sonriendo con suficiencia. Creo que se sentía muy orgulloso de su tamaño.

-Soy Alice, su nueva hermana. Tal y como le explicaba a Edward, Jasper y yo, vinimos para quedarnos. – Sonreí complacida.

Emmett se carcajeó y Edward le miró con rostro serio, apoyando así lo que acabé de decirles. La risa de Emmett se desvanecía al igual que su sonrisa hasta quedar boquiabierto con las cejas enarcadas.

-Eh…-Dijo Emmett sacudiendo la cabeza- ¡no estoy entendiendo nada! ¡Cómo demonios es que saben nuestros nombres! ¡De donde rayos salieron!- Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Deja que te lo expliquen Emmett. Es… raro… pero cierto. Han hablado con Carlisle.

-Bah… no quiero repetir las explicaciones.- Dije con mala cara.- Pero bien, va por ti Em.

Jasper miraba fijo a Edward, examinando su estado de ánimo, así mismo Edward analizaba lo que estábamos pensando. Edward estaba sereno, no abrió la boca ni un solo momento mientras yo relataba mi historia, mientras Emmett, no dejaba de hacer preguntas entusiasmado. Tanto que incluso le propinó un codazo a Jasper cuando llegué a ala parte de la historia, en la que él y yo nos conocimos. Él sonrió, y eso me hizo sentir mucho más tranquila. Al parecer Emmett y Edward comenzaron a sentirse más cómodos con nuestra compañía. De igual forma Jazz, quien al parecer gozaba de la atmósfera emocional mientras charlábamos. El más parlanchín era Emmett, Edward irrumpía de vez en cuando en la conversación. Una vez más Jasper relató su historia. Edward prestaba mucha atención a lo que mi Jazz decía, parecía muy fascinado con el asunto. Emmett insistía en que Jasper describiera las peleas con los neófitos, quería cáda detallito. No me importaba que la conversación se haya convertido netamente en cuestiones de lucha. Lo que más quería era que Jasper sintiera la aceptación por parte de los miembros de la familia. Y lo estaba haciendo. Vi cómo su rostro se relajaba mientras hablaba con los chicos.

De repente Emmett me miró y esbozó una sonrisa. Sabía lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero yo, tenía mi as bajo la manga.

-Alice, mmm tengo una pregunta… ¿Qué tu madre nunca te dio de comer? –Dijo mientras reía entre dientes. Jazz le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Em, hermanito… No te metas con mi estatura.- Le guiñé el ojo.

-¿Que harás? ¿¡Me propinarás un cabezazo en las rodillas!?- Soltó una carcajada que espantó a todos los gorriones, que salieron volando. Edward y Jazz lo miraban con ironía.

-Enanita, digo, hermanita… es que me preocupa.- Dijo fingiendo una cara inocente.

-¡Ah, déjalo ya Emmett!- le dije, propinándole un manotazo en el brazo. Edward, sonrió con gusto de repente, mirándome con el rabillo del ojo

- Yo que tú… estaría más preocupado por lo que Rosalie piensa decirte cuando regresemos a casa.- Le dije a mi hermano el grandulón.- ¡Qué diablos le hiciste para que quiera ponerte en abstinencia!... Ups.- Me tapé la boca con ambas manos, simulando un rostro inocente. Jasper y Edward se carcajearon. La sonrisa de Emmett desapareció como si de repente hubiese visto el mismo infierno. Me dio un empujoncito en el brazo.

-¡Eh! ¡No es su asunto! -les dijo a Jasper y a Edward que por poco y se traban en el suelo de la risa. -Cóm…

-¿Que cómo lo sé?- le interrumpí.- ¿Qué parte de VEO EL FUTURO no entiendes?-Articulé cáda palabra despacio.- ¿Es que te falta el aire ahí arriba? porque que tu cerebro…

-Vale, vale, vale.- Sacó un pañuelo blanco y lo agitó en mi cara, luego me despeinó.- ¡Que molesta eres! Eres un monstruo.-Dijo Emmett

-Un molesto monstruito.- Me susurró Jazz en oído abrazándome por detrás.-

-Emmett, será mejor que regreses, para que Rose…

Edward dejó inconclusa la frase y se hechó a correr, Emmett salió disparado detrás de él profiriendo un gruñido.

* * *

**Hola perdón por la demora, la página no me permitía subir el archivo. Dejen sus reviews please... si quieren mandarme al infierno... haganlo, tengo que admitir que no estuve del todo inspirada en éste capi. Comencé la universidad, estoy estudiando la carrera más hermosa del mundo y también sacrificada PERIDISMO! xD jijiji esque estoy tan emocionada que le comento a todo el mundo.... no me hagan caso =) **


	9. Un nuevo comienzo

**Me decidí a hacer un pov de JAZZ!!**

* * *

Un nuevo comienzo

**Pov Jasper**

-Jazzy.- Canturreó aquella voz que me separaba de la atmósfera terrestre y hacía que el hilo de mis pensamientos se tomara otro rumbo. Era la voz de mi Alice, acompañada de esa preciosísima boca suya, que siempre me regalaba el más grande tesoro de la vida. Su sonrisa.

Cómo ser capaz de resistirme a ella, a cualquier cosa que me pidiera, a cualquier cosa que dijera que haga. Eso era del todo imposible. Ella se había convertido en mi todo. No vino simplemente a llenar un vacío, vino a darme vida.

Todavía no podía terminar de creer que era mía, que me ama así como yo le amo a ella. ¿Amor? ¡Es que acaso no existe una palabra más fuerte para definir lo que siento por mi amada! Es algo más allá del amor, de la amistad, del deseo. Es sentirse poderoso, lleno de una abrumadora satisfacción.

Dicen que los opuestos se atraen. Con Alice, puedo asegurarlo. Ella siempre ve todo tan simple, mientras yo me complico las cosas pensándolo y repensándolo tratando de buscar una solución lógica. Pero ella es como un ángel que me dice que todo va a estar bien. Y eso me basta.

Es que es tan preciosa. Su hermosura va desde el dedo más pequeño de sus níveos pies, hasta ese cabello negro como ébano, siempre despeinado que tanto me gusta acariciar. Y ni hablar de su interior, cáda una de sus sensaciones, me hace sentir vivo. En ella se mezclan los sentimientos más hermosos y más puros del universo. Y también es como el fuego, tan apasionada, tan entregada, ella hace que la magia, sea algo real. Es tan bella que casi y no la merezco. ¿Por qué razón a mí? ¿Soy acaso lo que ella necesita?

-¡Jasper!- dijo disgustada y luego puso sus manos en su cinturita. Me imagino que sabía lo que estaba a punto de preguntarle. Sonreí y sentí cómo se emocionaba ante mi sonrisa. Desde qu la conocí… Mi don comenzó a gustarme, y mucho.

- ¿Que tienes?- le dije mientras me reclinaba para tomar sus manos y junté mi frente a la mirando sus ojos.

-Jazz, amor, no quiero escuchar esa pregunta estúpida que ibas a formularme. –Me dijo haciendo un puchero. Ah… Con esos pucheros me compraba, y eso ella lo sabía perfectamente.

- Pues, ¿responderás?

-¡Escúchame Jasper Withlook! ¡Eres todo lo que necesito! ¡TODO! ¡Me molesta que te preguntes eso! ¡Y peor aún! Que hayas tenido la osadía de preguntarme

-Soy un estúpido.- Le dije mientras subía sus brazos para que rodearan mi cuello. Sus pies quedaron suspendidos en el aire, balanceándose. Me encantaba hacer eso y a ella le emocionaba.

-Eres _mí_ estúpido.- Dijo riendo enroscando sus piernas en mi cintura. Le besé. Sus labios eran mi alimento, el sabor de su boca era exquisito. Nuestros labios encajaban de una manera perfecta. Me besaba con dulzura, pude sentir su aliento en mi rostro cuando curvó la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus emociones cáda vez eran más intensas, y eso provocaba que las mías sean aún más intensas que las suyas.

Comencé a correr con mi Alice en brazos por medio de los árboles y helechos, lo más rápido que pude, sin importar la llovizna, que era tibia y se sentía muy bien. Corrí hasta ver un lugar en el que mi amada y yo podamos demostrar el amor que nos tenemos. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que iba a suceder, podía sentir las ansias que tenía. Al sentir su excitación, no me pude contener, tenía que hacerla mía una vez más, pero ésta vez ella tenía que prometerme algo.

-Deja de verlo.- le dije mientras le quitaba la chaqueta y el jersey malva que llevaba, envolví nuestras ropas en mi chaqueta.

-No es justo que tú sí puedas usar tu… ¡ah!… Jazz.- dijo sin aire.

-Hazme caso… mmm… Tenemos que probar cosas nuevas.- Le dije agitado.

Y en medio de la llovizna que caía deliciosamente sobre nuestros cuerpos desnudos, la hice mía una vez más, y ella, ella me hizo más que suyo.

Estábamos llenos de lodo, el cuadro era increíble. Fue difícil el separarnos. De hecho habíamos intentado limpiarnos el lodo, pero el deseo, una vez más… Fue más fuerte.

Cuando finalmente Alice vio que Esme se preguntaba en dónde estábamos o si volveríamos y que Edward encontró todas sus cosas en la cochera y que las regresaría a su habitación. Alice no lo iba a permitir, así que nos limpiamos y vestimos. Su sonrisa era aún más grande y yo, me sentía como si hubiese tocado el cielo, prácticamente lo hice.

-Te amo.- me susurró mientras caminábamos con las manos entrelazadas. Comenzamos a correr cuando Alice vio que Edward se decidió a regresar sus cosas a la habitación, que, según mi Alice, era nuestra. Llegamos, Carlisle y Esme charlaban en el sofá. Rosalie, en efecto, estaba que sacaba chispas ordenando los jarrones de flores de la estancia y Emmett estaba ansiosísimo, casi a punto de estallar, mientras miraba Rosalie con cara de arrepentimiento. Mi amor nunca se equivoca.

Alice salió corriendo el segundo piso para encontrar a Edward con las manos en la masa.

-¡Ni te atrevas Edward Cullen!- Gritó mi Alice. Me uní a la conversación de Carlisle y Esme, era un tema que conocía de sobra. Los Vulturis. Al parecer, Carlisle les conocía muy a fondo, me comentó que estuvo con ellos por un tiempo, comenzaba a embarcarme en la conversación hasta que comencé a sentir nerviosismo, que obviamente no provenía ni de Carlisle ni de Esme. Una mano muy pesada me tomó por el hombro.

-Emmett, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?- Reí entre dientes, me imaginaba de sobra lo que querría que hiciera por él. Me hizo gesto de que le siga.

Salimos de la casa y se hechó a correr, yo le seguí. Supongo que no quería que Rosalie escuche. Me miró con ojos de desesperación. Yo sonreí y me crucé de brazos.

-Por favor, ¡interviene para que Rose me perdone! Si lo haces, haré lo que quieras, no más chistes de enanos, podría…

-Bien, aunque de hecho, Rosalie, será capaz de notar que estoy usando mi poder a tu favor. De que se puede hacer, se puede…

-¡Por favor bro!- Me sacudió los hombros desesperado. Su rostro me daba risa, no la pude contener más.

-Te dije que sí.

-¡ERES EL MEJOR!- dijo articulando despacio y lleno de emoción cada palabra. Después me dio un abrazo y una palmadota en la espalda. Salió corriendo más que feliz, como un niño al salir al receso de la escuela. Me gustaba su vibra. Entré a la casa poco después de Emmett, quien me dedicó una amplia sonrisa antes de mirar a Rosalie con rostro de niño castigado.

Mi Alice, negociaba con Edward quien se quedaría con la habitación.

-Bien, dejémoslo en piedra, papel o tijeras… ¿Te parece?- Dijo mi Alice sonriéndole y poniéndose de puntitas

-¡Ah! Mejor… ¿por qué no me dices quién va a ganar? –le dijo Edward mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

Alice puso su cara de concentración, esa que tanto me hacía gracia.

-¡YO! ¡Es que soy genial en ese juego!

Edward comenzó a reír como todos los que estábamos en la estancia, puso los ojos en blanco y estiró su mano hacia las escaleras. Una vez más, mi Alice se salió con la suya.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal, es uno de mis capis favoritos porque amo demasiado a Jasper Hale!!! cómo megustría que fuese real jajajaja.. los amo, gracias por seguir leyendo y please, sus reviews son algo que me sirve mucho mucho, así que por favor, no olviden dejar sus reviews.**


	10. Mi todo

**Este es el fin... el final me hizo llorar, espero que lo disfruten y qu recomineden el fic =') chequeen mis otras historias... los amo**

* * *

**Mi todo**

¡Sí! ¡Conseguí apropiarme de la habitación de Edward! Su vista era preciosa. Aunque, necesitaba varias remodelaciones, ese armario era demasiado pequeñito para mi gusto, no tendré donde poner todo lo que espero comprar. Le seré de mucha ayuda a la familia al ver las posibilidades de inversión que más nos convengan. Así todos podrán de una vez por todas aumentar su número de atuendos y Esme podrá comprar los muebles más bonitos. Bajé las escaleras en seguida, no quería perderme lo que se venía por nada. De repente en el ambiente de la casa se sentía una paz infinita, nada más y nada menos que obra de Jasper.

-Rossy sabes que la decisión que tomaste es muy dura, tanto para ti, como para mí. Deja ya ese enojo.- Dijo Emmett mientras se acercaba a Rosalie con brazos abiertos, sonriéndole, seguido de un puchero. Eso lo ha aprendido de mí.

-Tú te lo buscaste.- Le dijo Rose cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho, mirándole de reojo. Pero la expresión de Rose no era de enojo. Se estaba preguntando dentro de sí, ¿qué diablos le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no podía mantener una actitud firme y soberbia frente a su decisión?

Lo pilló. Le dedicó a Jasper una cara de pocos amigos y puso los ojos en blanco. Y aún así, no pudo alterarse.

-Debí suponerlo.- Le tomó la mano a Emmett y lo jaloneó hasta la puerta.- ¡vamos a discutir esto sin hacer trampas!

-Rosalie, ¡pueden irse lo suficientemente lejos!- Dijo Edward irritado, al leer los pensamientos de Rose. Emmett sonrió con picardía, pilló lo que Edward quiso decir y se dejó llevar. Ella le había perdonado.

Cada hora que pasaba, la estadía en la casa de los Cullen se hacía mucho más placentera, Jasper y yo nos acoplábamos fácilmente con la familia. Estábamos formando una muy estrecha relación.

A Esme, le encantaba tener una nueva ayudante de decoración con gran estilo, modestia aparte. Podíamos pasar todo el día planeando que tipo de escalera vendría mejor para la casa de la isla. Rose estaba encantada con mis consejitos de moda, incluso, me tomé la libertad de diseñarle un par de vestidos, que sabía, le iban a encantar.

Jasper, Emmett y Edward se llevaban excelente, parecía que fueran hermanos de sangre, se jugaban bromas, e incluso nos jugaban bromas a los demás, claro, contra mí, no podían así que me tenían de cómplice. Me sentía la criatura más feliz del planeta. Jazz y yo nos merecíamos esa felicidad.

Edward y yo nos comenzamos a llevar muy bien, nuestros dones eran algo que nos unía. Él amaba poder ver en mi mente las cosas que estaban por suceder. Claro, las que yo quería que el viera. Había otras muy personales y no quería pervertirlo. Él conocía muy bien mi mente. En el poco tiempo que llevábamos conviviendo me había convertido en su hermana favorita, eso, sin desplazar a Rose, pues a Edward nunca tuvo una relación estrecha con ella.

Lo que más quería Carlisle, era una vida normal, así que ocultar nuestra identidad era algo que debíamos hacer. Así que tratábamos que la gente nos considere una familia normal. Incluso que pudiéramos vivir como parejas, así que lo que esparcimos por el pueblo fue que Esme era tía de Jasper y Rosalie. Edward, Emmett y yo, éramos los hijos adoptivos del Dr. Cullen. Así la gente no se escandalizaría por ver a Rose y Emmett o a Jasper y a mí, tomados de la mano. Es más Rose y Emmett se casaron por vez primera, ¡era la pareja del momento! Esme y yo, nos encargamos de organizarlo todo. Fue una boda de cuento de hadas. Todo, era un cuento de hadas. El hombre perfecto para mí, el padre, la madre y los hermanos que nunca tuve, y si tuve, no recuerdo. Pero para que recordar si el futuro, se pone mejor.

******

Me había sumido tanto en mis pensamientos, que ya ni había notado la presencia de Bella a quien le estaba contando mi historia. Si detalles morbosos, claro está. MI amiga sonreía, mientras acomodábamos las plantas del jardín. Bella ha cambiado radicalmente desde su trasformación. Ahora es mucho más segura de sí misma y si antes era mi mejor amiga, ahora es mi mejor, mejor amiga. Y sé que podré contar con ella por el resto de la eternidad. Y por supuesto, ella sabía que yo iba estar junto a ella por el resto de su existencia. Así que ya se ha ido acostumbrando a mis ataques de efusividad.

-Es algo hermoso Alice, gracias por compartirlo conmigo.- Suspiró.- Has sido testigo de todo lo que Edward y yo hemos que tenido que pasar.

-Y lo mejor está por venir mi querida Bella.- Las dos reímos. Sabíamos perfectamente que incluso una eternidad no sería suficiente para seguir amando a nuestros vampiros.

-Renesmee y Jacob han llegado, te importa si…

-No Bella, me has ayudado suficiente, gracias.- Le dije sonriendo, a sabiendas de que él venía a verme.

Bella entró por la puerta, mientras mi Jazz salía y venía hacia mí.

-Se pusieron romanticonas.- Me dijo riendo.

-Sí, recordaba muchas cosas.- le dije poniendo mis manos sobre su pecho y alzándome de puntitas para besarle el mentón.

-Te amo tanto.- Le susurré. Es más, no fue un susurro, mi voz se quebró y tuve unas abrumadoras ganas de llorar, llorar de felicidad, felicidad de tenerle, felicidad de que es solo mío. Sus pupilas clavadas en las mías. Mirándome como nadie más me ha mirado, mirándome como el amor de mi existencia. Reclinó su cabeza para que nuestras frentes queden unidas. Comenzamos a dar vueltas como si estuviésemos bailando un valse.

- Mientras me hablabas y yo te miraba, se detuvo el tiempo en medio instante, el amor me llamaba y yo le obedecía. Me levaste a una primavera absoluta, consumiendo el invierno de mi corazón- Me susurró cerrando sus ojos.

-Aún sin conocerte, yo ya te amaba. Siempre esperé por ti, y aún si hasta el día de hoy me hubieses tenido sentada en aquella cafetería de Filadelfia. Seguiría esperando por ti.- Le susurré mientras cerraba los míos.

Toco mi mejilla despacio, ninguno de los dos abría los ojos. Nos quedemos en silencio, sintiendo ambos una conexión mucho más especial que la magia. Estábamos destinados a estar juntos, por toda nuestra existencia, amarnos y cuidar mutuamente de nuestros corazones. Pues mi corazón estaba a salvo en él y el suyo, estaba a salvo conmigo.

**FIN**

* * *

** Please no se olviden de dejar sus reviews... nose olviden de chequear mi otra historia de Alice y Jazz... los amo, espero que les haya gustado**


End file.
